ce qu'il ne faut pas faire par devoir
by Caki Black
Summary: Léon est fière des chevaliers sous ses ordres. Sauf un, qui pose problème jour après jour. Que ce soit pour être à l'heure à l'entrainement du matin ou pour se tenir convenablement à table le soir. Puisque les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionnaient pas pour ce chevalier,Léon allait en inventer des nouvelles spécialement pour Gwaine. Et tant pis si celui-ci en souffrait un peu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette nouvelle fanfic sur la série Merlin!

Encore un couple peut souvent vu, un LéonxGwaine ( oui je préfère le nom anglais de Gauvain, plus joli à l'oreille!). J'espere que cela vous plaira quand même. C'était sensé être un pwp mais comme d'habitude je suis incapable d'en faire un sans mettre une tonne de détails inutiles. Donc se sera une histoire à plusieurs chapitre!

Bon alors la nieuws du sièle je possède Merlin et une 6ème saison est en cours!... A non c'était une blague, c'est pas vrai! ( pour les deux d'ailleurs ^^')

Ou sinon je recherche toujours un/une super béta! ( promis je mange pas les gens T_T)

Bonne lecture!

EDIT : j'ai trouvé une super méga géniale beta qui accepte de bien vouloir corriger mes textes. Ce chapitre a donc été nettoyé et les suivants le seront déjà avant d'être posté. Alors tout ensemble on remercie Abeille (l'auteur de "Balinor et Merlin" ) et on lui fait un gros câlin!

* * *

Une dernière tape sur les fesses d'Olga, la nouvelle serveuse du drageon vert, et Gauvain sortait en titubant de la taverne. Instable sur ses pieds, il avaitdû s'appuyer sur un mur pour pouvoir rester debout. Heureusement pour lui, il était sorti en tenue de civil, le poids supplémentaire de son armure l'aurait empêché de rester debout vu son état d'ébriété avancé. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il n'était qu'un ivrogne saoul parmis les autres. Aucun passant ne s'imaginait que l'homme incapable de marcher droit et qui puait l'hydromel pas cher à plusieurs rondes aux alentours était l'un des courageux chevaliers qui les avaient délivrés de Morgana quelques mois plutôt. Un coin de son cerveau, où sa conscience survivait encore, était content de ce fait. Princesse le tuerait si des rumeurs de chevalier complètement torché remontait jusqu'à lui. Regardant vers le ciel remplit d'étoiles, le noble grimaça.

C'était à cause d'Arthur qu'il avait du boire seul aujourd'hui. Lancey et Percy étaient en patrouille et devaient revenir après-demain en début de journée. Elyan, lui, était puni et devait passer la soirée avec sa soeur. Il avait donc invité Merlin à venir boire un verre en « tête à tête » pour passer la soirée rien qu'à deux. Il n'avait pas pu voir son meilleur ami seul depuis trop longtemps puisque Lancey et Princesse étant les principaux obstacles tournant autour de Merlinet les deux hommes avaient été content de l'opportunité. Jusqu'à ce que cet enquiquineur de Pendragon apprenne leur plan de soirée et décide de faire travailler son serviteur jusqu'aux os, par ce que « l'idiot passe déjà suffisamment de temps à la taverne comme ça et il est temps qu'il travaille! ».

Phrase que Gauvain n'avait pas comprise. Il avait essayé d'expliquer au prince que les seuls moments où Merlin allait à la taverne c'était avec lui mais l'idiot ne l'avait pas cru pour une raison quelconque. Le pauvre Merlin était mort debout quand il avait eu fini ces taches. Gauvain avait eu pitié de son ami et l'avait envoyé au lit. Mais de ce fait, il s'était retrouvé seul fasse à sa chope et celle du plus jeune. Aucune femme ne l'avait tenté et puis il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir pour éviter les maris furieux comme avant et les prostituées n'étaient pas son genre contrairement à la croyance populaire et il ne pouvait parier. Le Pendragon susnommé plutôt lui avait interdit les combats de taverne sous menace de semaines de patrouille la semaine passée. Le chevalier n'avait donc pu que boire assit seul dans un coin ressassant ses pensées et réfléchissant à ce qu'était devenu sa vie à cause de Merlin, parce que oui, c'était Merlin et non Arthur qui avait fait de lui un chevalier de Camelot quoi qu'en disent les gens. Soupirant, le noble caché commençait à remonter la rue.

Petit à petit, un pied après l'autre, Gauvain quittait la basse-ville pour remonter au château. Il allait devoir passer par un chemin détourné pour éviter les gardes à l'entrée. Heureusement pour lui et Percy lors de leur nombreux pillages des cuisines, le serviteur du prince était un un véritable et bon ami. Trois jours après l'arrivé des chevaliers de la table ronde à Camelot, Merlin les avait pris à part pendant une demi-journée et leur avait montré le château dans tous ses recoins avec mille et une anecdotes. L'histoire d'Uther épousant un troll le faisait encore sourire dès qu'il voyait le roi . Se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop loin, le chevalier fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle. Ses pas devenaient plus assurés au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Il passa facilement les gardes en patrouille sur les remparts intérieurs et s'engouffra dans le château. Une trentaines de marches, quatre à cinq couloirs et il serait dans son lit. Gauvain était détendu et chantonnait une chanson dans sa tête. Il était minuit passé, en sécurité dans le château, Morgana avait pas donné de signe depuis une semaine. Le pays allait bien. Malgré sa triste soirée, il allait bien.

Le chevalier ne faisait pas attention à son entourage, voilà pourquoi il ne vit pas l'attaque venant derrière lui trop tard et ne put que voir la cape rouge de son agresseur avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espere que ce prologue vous a plus, et à bientot!

Ps: j'aime toujours les revieuws! :)

Bisou, Caki


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens et bienvenue sur ce 2ème chapitre!

Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous dire que j'ai trouvé une super beta avec plein de patience ( que ce soit pour me supporter ou pour corriger toutes mes horribles fautes). Je vous invite donc à aller relire le premier chapitre avant de lire celui-ci, ainsi qu'à remercier Abeille ( oui oui, elle écrit des fanfic sur ce fandom aussi ;) ) pour son temps.

Ensuite , bah, bonne lecture? ^^'

* * *

Gauvain se réveilla d'un seul coup. Gémissant il essaya de comprendre où il était. Le chevalier était couché sur le ventre sur un matelas de plume, un bâillon en bouche et les mains attachées derrière son dos. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Du coup qu'il avait reçu ou de la bière bue plutôt, il n'en savais rien. De douleur Gauvain reposa sa tête contre le tissu doux sur lequel il était couché et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien fait cette nuit à la taverne qui aurait pu donner envie de l'attaquer. La bagarre de la semaine précédente avait été réglée par un Arthur mécontent mais poussé au cul par Merlin. Une vengeance plus lointaine? Non cela ne semblait pas personnel. Peut être Morgana…..ou sa soeur dont il avait oublié le nom? Un mouvement brusque à sa droite le fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas seul, on l'avait assommé, enlevé et bâillonné! Mon dieu, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, le monde tournait trop autour de lui pour qu'il puisse se battre convenablement.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il vit des oreillers rouges à la tête du lit sur lequel il était couché. Le mur de pierre bleue derrière les coussins lui rappelait celui de sa propre chambre. Et les lourds rideaux tirés du baldaquin de couleur rouge comme l'étendard des Pendragon lui confirma l'idée selon laquelle il était retenu dans une des pièces habitées du château. Pourquoi diable voudrait-on l'enlever dans l'enceinte même du château?

Son kidnappeur bougeait tranquillement dans la pièce sans s'occuper de lui. Gauvain ne voyait même pas d'ombre derrière les tentures qui aurait pu lui donner un renseignement sur le lieu où il était ou sur qui l'avait capturé. Etait-ce un mari jaloux? Un ennemi qui aurait voulu des renseignements? Une nouvelle idée farfelue d**'**entrainement de la princesse blonde? Une femme en grand manque de compagnie? La dernière possibilité le fit sourire, si c'était le cas, il lui donnait un point pour la volonté et un autre pour l'originalité mais il lui en retirait aussi cinq pour la brutalité. Il aimait l'acte avec un peu de douleur mais de là à l'assommer avant même les préliminaire….il avait des limites tout de même!

Prenant confiance, le noble se tortilla pour se retourner. Il essaya d'être discret mais ne pu s'empêcher de faire un peu de bruit. Cela ne sembla pas gêner son hôte qui continua à faire ce qu'il ou elle faisait. Merde, ce n'était pas juste! On n'assommait pas quelqu'un pour l'enlever et finalement pour la laisser de coté comme une vieille chaussette après! Furieux rien que d'y penser, il ne tenta même plus d'être discret et se tortilla pour ouvrir les rideaux du lit avec ses pieds et pour ainsi pouvoir se relever. Gauvain se fit mal pendant le processus et jura dans son bâillon mais réussi à s'assoir au bord du lit. Le choc du froid qu'il ressentit lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol le fit frissonner et relever la tête. La vue qui l'accueillit était bien loin de celle qu'il s'était imaginé.

Le capitaine des chevaliers d'Arthur, Sir-je-suis-parfait-et-même-plus-que-Lancelot, c'est à dire Léon était agenouillé sans son armure devant un âtre et allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Un rapide tour des yeux de la pièce décorée avec justesse lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre du blond-roux. Mais qu'est-ce que? Cette situation n'avait aucun sens! À moins que Léon ne l'ait secouru? Oh mon dieu, si c'était le cas, le vieux chevalier ne le laisserait jamais oublier cette soirée. Mais alors, qui l'avait assommé? Un autre chevalier? Et pourquoi était-il toujours attaché?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gwaine ne vit pas Léon s'approcher tranquillement de lui jusqu'à le dominer de toute sa taille. Ce n'est que lorsque le chevalier lui tira les cheveux d'un coup sec pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux qu'il comprit que le plus âgé était furieux contre lui. La situation lui échappait de plus en plus, il y comprenait de moins en moins. Que ce passait-il ici? Il essaya de parler, de poser des questions mais le bâillon dans sa bouche l'empêcha de produire quelque mots que ce soit. La poigne du capitaine se resserra derrière sa tête et commença à lui faire mal. L'héritier caché du royaume de Lot n'avait jamais vu son compagnon d'arme aussi furieux contre lui. Et il en avait eu des occasions pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le capitaine, il commençait à avoir peur de lui. Que s'était-il passé pour que Léon soit dans cet état? Que s'était il passé pendant qu'il était à la taverne? Non parce qu'il était sur qu'ils s'étaient quitté en bon terme à la fin de la patrouille.

_Oh par l'ancienne religion et la triple déesse, que les autres membres de la table ronde soient sain et sauf, s'il vous plait._

* * *

Et voilà, on commence à posée la scène. Nous avons déjà la pièce où toute l'action va se passer. ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!

Caki


End file.
